Boundries
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Melina's friend Taylor has that has a secret that threatens to rip their friendship apart. The secret? Taylor is in love with Melina. MelinaXOC FEMSLASH.
1. Only In My Dreams

**AN: Well, this story came to me out of the blue as I was watching Dazed and Confused and reading one of Catherine Willmon's stories (who I most definitely recommend checking out, by the way. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Only In My Dreams**

_I stand here, looking out the window, wondering what my life is going to be like, now that I am out on my own. I hated my life before, but now that I am free to move around, and do the things that I love to do, I can finally be happy. I am as free as a bird in spring time, and this is what I have always wanted. There is something missing, though, or rather, someone missing.__That someone is a pretty Latina brunette with a body that won't quit. She has been plaguing my thoughts as of late, and when I see her, it sends me into a frenzy that I can't explain for some reason. We have been friends for a long time, but as soon as I discovered my true sexual preference, I have not been able to stop thinking about her in that way._

_If only I -_

"_Surprise." Melina says, covering my eyes from behind._

"_Who- What are you doing here?" I say out of surprise. I hear her let out a chuckle, a very cute and seductive tone._

"_Nothing." She says. "But I do have a surprise for you."_

"_A surprise? Like what?" I ask. Melina only laughs again, but she removes her hands from my eyes, but when I turn to look at her, she blindfolds me._

"_Part of the surprise." She says to me again. She takes me by the hand across my room, and sits me in a chair. The next thing I know, she is binding my hands behind the chair, which surprises me as well._

_Melina must have sense this, because she leans into my ear, and says, "Don't be afraid, because this is all for you. You are really going to enjoy this."_

_She kisses me, forcing her tongue into my mouth, running it along the inside of my cheek, when she breaks away, she playfully bites my bottom lip._

"_I am going to make you feel really good." Melina said, whispering in my ear. I can feel her warm breath hitting my face. She sat on my lap, her legs straddling me. _

"_Feels good, huh?" Melina asks me. I let a moan of ecstacy as she begins to dry hump me. Right when I am about to release, she stops suddenly, and climbs off of me. I let out a moan of protest, and she laughs out loud._

"_Not yet, my pet." She says. She yanks my long red hair back, and kisses me again, this time the kiss is a lot more rough, but just as satisfying if not more so. _

_I feel her hand enter my lower area, tickling my lower lips, causing me to moan out in pleasure, and she begins to go even faster. I can feel my climax coming, a hot feeling running through my body. She stops again, and sits on my lap once more._

"_Do you want to cum?" She asks me._

_I nod my head yes._

"_Yes, I do." I answer. She takes the tip of her finger, and lifts my head up so that her beautiful brown eyes meet my blue ones._

"_Yes, what?" She asks me._

"_Yes, ma'am." I say in an submissive tone._

"_That's a good girl." Melina answers me back. I have no idea what has happened to me. Whenever she touches me, or even talks to me, I become a submissive little toy, doing whatever I could to please the person playing with me._

_The next thing I know..._

* * *

Taylor heard her alarm clock ringing loudly. She sat up, realizing that she was having another dream. She didn't know why she was having a lot of dreams like the one she had last night. Ever since Melina moved in with her, she has been having sexual fantasies about her long time friend. She wanted to make a move on her, but out of fear of rejection and fear of losing a friend, she held back on that fantasy and kept her mouth shut about her dreams.

She slid out of bed, and grabbed her mechanic clothes out of the closet. She really didn't bother to wash them, because they always got dirty. She walked out to the bathroom, and heard the shower running. Taylor then realized that Melina was taking a shower. Before she could think of Melina being naked, wet, and rubbing herself, she went into the other room to start her breakfast. She only made some toast, eggs, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Just as she sat down to enjoy it, the shower in the bathroom shut off, and about a few minutes later, Melina stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her most delicate of areas.

Melina gave a small wave to Taylor, and went into her room to get dressed. Taylor just waved back in a polite way, and went back to eating her breakfast.

_Man, I swear that chick is messing with me on purpose. _Taylor thought to herself as she placed her dishes in the dishwater.

Just as she went to the door, Melina left her room, dressed in nothing but black lace bra and panties. When Taylor saw her, she almost dropped her tools on her foot.

"Alright, I really need to get out of here." Taylor said under her breath. She grabbed what she needed, and left, sexual thoughts about Melina running through her thoughts all day.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and expect more!**


	2. The Secrets in the Closet

**AN: Melina decides to snoop around Taylor's closet, but soon enough, she finds something very interesting.**

**Chapter Two: The Secrets in The Closet**

Melina always wondered what was so special about her friend Taylor. She worked hard at the mechanic shop that she owned, and she was really friendly towards her as well. Even though that they have been friends for a long time, but once they both grew into older women, Taylor seemed to be kind of shy around Melina. She didn't mind that at all, but for some strange reason, it always kind of bothered her. She really loved her as a friend, but there was something about her that made her really curious about her.

Since Melina didn't have anything to do today, she figured that she might go fishing around in Taylor's room. So that is what she was doing now. There wasn't much out of the ordinary in the room. There was posters of various bands, cameras on her dressers, a laptop in the corner, various cosmetic objects, and nothing out of the ordinary there at all.

Then she turned to the closet. She opened it up, and saw nothing but clothes in hangers at the top, and pairs of shoes at the bottom.

Melina was about to close the closet, when a box caught her eye. Since the box was open, not taped shut anyway, Melina brought it out into the sunlight, and looked inside. The only thing that was inside was a red checkered shirt, and a photo of a young 18 year old Taylor, dressed in jeans, and a Sting t-shirt, with an women twice her age, with her arm around her shoulder. Melina flipped the picture, and saw a date on it.

"10-15-86. What does that mean?" Melina asked herself. She just shrugged her shoulders, and put everything back the way it was. She violated her friend's privacy enough, and she probably was going to face Taylor's wrath once she got home.

* * *

Taylor was busy under one of the cars, trying to see what the problem was. That is one of the things today that made her frustrated at the way this country was going. See, this was a brand new car that someone had bought, and most likely this was going to be in the shop for a long time even though it was almost brand new. But of course, the idiot driver that this lucky automobile belonged to completely knocked the back axle off the joint, and now lucky Taylor had to magically put it back on.

"Man, some idiots don't need to drive." Taylor grunted to herself.

As she was working on the car, she kept thinking about the dream that she had last night. Ever since she was a teenager, for some strange reason, she was always into girls. The fact that when she was seventeen, she lived with a hot older blonde didn't help. She still remembered that woman, but she was in a similar situation now, living with a close friend in which her feelings stretched far beyond friendship.

Taylor slid out from under the car, and wiped the black grease off of her face. She managed to get the fucking axle back on the damn car, how? Only god knew the answer to that question. Now came the hard part. All she had to do was figure out how in the hell she was going to spend the rest of her day at work. She contemplated leaving and heading home, but with Melina there, she didn't want to risk running into her especially if she was undressed. So, Taylor just smiled, and went towards another car, beginning to work on it.

* * *

As Melina sat in the kitchen, briefly looking out at clear Los Angeles evening, she really wondered what was going on with her friend, Taylor. She owned a successful business, she was liked by a lot of people, but for some reason, Taylor always tried to impress her, and she always wanted to do things with her. She also didn't seem to mind it at all when she would walk around the house in only a tight t-shirt or just her underwear. As she sat there, thinking about what might be wrong with Taylor, one thought crossed Melina's mind. Could Taylor be...

"Nah, couldn't be." Melina said, brushing off her thoughts.

* * *

As soon as Taylor arrived home, she could literally sense that Melina was waiting for her. She knew that Melina knew that she was home, because her car made some noise as she pulled up in front of the house. She just sighed, turned off her car, and locked it. She walked up to the house and entered it. She quietly locked it behind her, and saw that the lights were out in the main part of the house. She began to creep towards her home, and hoped that she was not going to get caught, but of course.

"Taylor, can I talk to you?" Melina asked, peeking her head out from her room.

"Sure." Taylor said with a smile. She removed her head band, letting her blonde hair fall, to her shoulders, and entered Melina's room, to her pleasant surprise, Melina was getting ready for bed, and she was only dressed in her Victoria's Secret black bra and panties. Taylor hoped that she was able to keep herself under control while Melina talked to her.

"Yeah? What;s on yout mind?" Taylor asked.

"John is throwing a Halloween Party next week, and I was wondering if you could come. Can you?" Melina asked.

"Sure, If I am not busy, I'll go." Taylor said with a smile.

"Thanks." Melina said.

"Goodnight." Taylor said.

"Goodnight." Melina replied answered back.

* * *

Taylor went into her closet, and grabbed the red checkered shirt in the box at the bottom of the closet. She held it close, and smelled the illusive smell that it had. She held it close to her, as she crawled into bed. Memories of her first live flooded her mind as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Melina finds out a little something about her friend next chapter, and soon enough, the Halloween Party comes, and then the unthinkable happens. R&R!**


	3. Halloween

**AN: Taylor decides to share something personal with Melina, leaving out some important facts, of course. Then Halloween arrives, and it is then that the unthinkable happens.**

**Chapter Three: Halloween**

Taylor felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she laid in her bed. She only wore the red checkered shirt as she laid there. She really missed her first ever lover, which is where she got this flannel shirt from. She really missed her, and she really loved her as well. As she thought back to that day, Taylor found herself falling asleep, having that flashback...

* * *

**NINE YEARS AGO...**

_18 year old Taylor was exhausted from studying all day, and with midterms right around the corner, she had a lot to worry about. College can be hard if you don't know what you are doing. The only thing that made her college life a little easier was the fact that she managed to find a place close by, and it was owned by a family friend of her, 30 year old Alexis James. The place was large enough, and it had a pool that the both of them could relax inside of it whenever they were really stressed. Also whenever she was away on business, Alexis could always trust Taylor to look after her home._

_Dressed in her small workout shorts, and a tank top, Taylor walked down the steps from her room, and headed for the kitchen. Right when she passed__Alexis's room, she heard soft moaning coming from her room. The door was cracked, so Taylor opened it a little wider, and peered in, and she saw something that totally surprised her._

_Dressed in black and red lace lingerie, Alexis was on her bed, riding a machine vibrator. She was riding it like she was riding a bull. She was bucking, and moaning passionately. Taylor wanted to tear her eyes away, but she was unable to. Taylor always thought that Alexis was the most beautiful thing to walk on this earth._

_Alexis finished what she was doing, and climbed off of her vibrator. Taylor sighed, and went into the nearby kitchen, trying to get her mind off of what she had just witnessed, which wasn't going to happen, because Alexis exited her room, still dressed in her underwear, acting as if nothing had just happened._

"_Hey, Taylor, what's up?" Alexis asked her._

"_N-Nothing. Taking a break from studying." Taylor answered._

"_Really? When are your midterms?" Alexis asked her._

"_Next week." Taylor answered her again. Alexis smiled, taking a drink of her water that she poured for herself._

"_So, did you enjoy the show?" Alexis answered her._

"_I'm Sorry?" Taylor answered in a confused tone._

"_I know that you were watching me in my room." Alexis said, now standing a few inches from Taylor's face. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"_

"_Yeah." Taylor answered in a shaky tone._

_Alexis smiled at her, and ran a hand through Taylor's long brown hair._

"_You have grown into such a beautiful young woman." Alexis said. "I always had a thing for you, and now that you are here with me, I can have you all to myself." _

_She placed a hand on Taylor's breast. Taylor felt a wave of excitement rush through her body. Alexis drove home her point by giving the young girl a fierce kiss, her tongue exploring the inside of her mouth._

_Alexis just smiled, and left her to go back in her room. Taylor stood there in shock, before returning to her own room herself._

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

_After what Alexis did earlier that day, she found herself unable to sleep. She kicked off her sheets, and went outside to the pool. She stripped down until she didn't have any clothes on, and dove right in, in an attempt to get her older friend out of her mind. She swam until she was tired. After her sixteenth lap, she climbed out of the pool, and walked to where she placed her towels and clothes, and to her shock, they weren't there. She looked around, and saw no sign of her items. _

_Then she saw the back screen door was open. Taylor then knew who was responsible for her missing clothes._

"_Alexis." Taylor said. She calmly entered the home, and tried to sneak past Alexis's opened door. In which she failed..._

"_Going somewhere?" Alexis's voice called. Taylor sighed, and entered her room, covering her body's exposed parts._

"_Can I please get my clothes back please?"__Taylor asked._

"_Maybe, but let's talk for a little bit first." Alexis said. She brushed some of the wet hair out of Taylor's face, and kissed her briefly._

"_Ever since you turned 18 I wondered what it would be like to make love to you." Alexis continued. Taylor opened her mouth to say something, but she let out a moan instead when Alexis's fingers entered her. At that point, Taylor lost control of her body, and fell back on the bed, succumbing to the pleasure. Alexis was soon on top of her, nude as well, kissing her with passion._

_The last thing that she remembered before closing her eyes, was screaming Alexis's name._

_Taylor opened her eyes about an hour later, and found that she was sleeping right in Alexis's arms. Taylor crawled out of her arms, and grabbed a checkered red shirt that was nearby and pulled it on. She looked towards her friend, and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_I love you." Taylor said softly before leaving the room._

* * *

Taylor woke up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. That was the first time that she had sex with a woman, and she really did love Alexis, but a drunk driver changed all of that. She wondered if she was going to be able to start a life with her, but fate, being one mean bitch in the process, killed Alexis, and left her alone with no one that she could call upon to love her.

Well, there might be someone...

* * *

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

John's parties were always special and fun. Since it was Halloween, he threw his annual Halloween Party. John was a close friend of both Melina and Taylor. He knew that Taylor was a lesbian, and he kept that little secret from Melina as did Taylor, and needless to say, she was really grateful for that. Taylor was going as Blaze from _Streets of Rage 3 _and Melina was going as a sexy vampire. Taylor was glad that she was going, especially because she was able to goggle at Melina all night.

Taylor was standing there in her Grey skirt and mini top when John came up and talk to her.

"So, how are the festivities?" John asked her.

"They're fine, except that almost every guy here has hit on me. Man, it takes everything not to yell that I'm gay." Taylor answered.

"Well, don't worry. Guys are idiots like that." John said. "Before I forget, something is up with Melina, and you better go and check it out and see if she is alright."

"Alright, thanks." Taylor said. Taylor looked among the various guests from his party, trying to find Melina. Once she went towards the front door, she found her. Sitting on the bottom of some steps, passed out drunk.

"Damn, and only two hours in?" Taylor laughed. "Come on, let's get you home."

Taylor slung one arm over her shoulder, and began to drag the sleeping princess towards the door. Taylor gives John a careful look, and he nods, waving them off. She smiles in return, and leaves the residence.

"Man, this is going to be a long ride home, that's for sure." Taylor sighed. She put Melina in the car, strapped her in, and hopped in the driver side of the car. She started the car, and began the short ride home.

* * *

Melina was stirring when they got home. Taylor stopped the car in front of the home, and quickly exited it to open the door so she could carry her in with little to no trouble. She went back to the car, and gathered her once sleeping friend. She dragged her through the darkened house, and towards her room. Taylor flipped on he lights, and laid Melina in her bed. She left to lock the car and her front door. Taylor came back to the room, and found Melina sitting on her bed, eyes looking towards her.

Melina just held out her hand, and Taylor took it, leading the blonde towards the bed. Melina looked away, blushing, and Taylor had no idea what this was all about. Melina gave her a drunken smile, and leaned in to her friend's ear.

"You are very sexy." Melina said in a drunken tone. Taylor felt all of the heat in her body rush to her face. That was something that she was not expecting to hear, especially from a straight girl that was also her friend.

Melina smiled, and removed the rest of her Halloween outfit, revealing her black lace underwear.

Taylor had to leave, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist her friend in the present condition. Also, the fact that she was drunk and wouldn't say these things wasn't helping matters either.

"Please?" Melina said in a baby like, but very seductive tone. To drive the point home, she began to gently nibble on her ear.

That did it. She wasn't able to take anymore. Before she knew it, Taylor was in her white underwear as well, laying beside her sexy friend...

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for more!**


	4. The Best and Worst Night of Our Lives

**AN: Well, this is going to be a night that Taylor will not ever forget, and one Melina will not remember, or will she?**

**Chapter Four: The Best and Worst Night of Our Lives**

This was something that Taylor only dreamed of. Here she was, lying in the same bed with her friend and the one that she craved, Melina Perez. Her body was the perfect laying there in her lace black bra and panties. Taylor laid there beside Melina in her white bra and panties, just staring at the drunken expression on her face. The latina had a smile on her face, and she was stroking Taylor's blonde hair.

"You are really beautiful." Melina said. Taylor smiled lightly, but she knew that this was all in vain. Melina was drunk, and she couldn't believe that what she was saying was the truth after all. She just turned away, and stared at the ceiling fan in her room. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes, hoping that this nightmare was going to be over soon.

Soon enough, she opened her eyes, and saw Melina right on top of her. Taylor knew that she was going to have to give in to her demands. Melina leaned down, and gave her a tight kiss on her lips. Taylor wanted to throw Melina off of her, but she didn't, because this is what she wanted, this is what she dreamed of. Taylor was weak against what Melina was doing to her, and she didn't fight it further, because this is what she dreamed of all the time.

Melina kissed her way towards Taylor's lower area, and by this time, she was soaked, and not just from sweat, mind you.

"Just you wait, I have something for you." Melina said in a very seductive tone. She disappeared below the blanket that was wrapped over them, and before she had time to question where she went, she felt something wet rubbing against her clit.

Taylor was weak when it came to that, and since it was Melina, it didn't take long for the blonde to be brought to her climax.

Taylor let the exciting feeling rush through her body, throwing her hair back, and screaming Melina's name. She felt herself release, and threw her head back onto the pillows.

* * *

Taylor awoke about a couple of hours later, and she saw that her body was entangled with Melina's. She wished that she could stay like this forever, but that would be a stupid, and bad idea. She gently pulled Melina off of her, gathered her clothes, and exited the room, but not before giving the sleeping brunette a gentle kiss.

"Man, I am going to have some shit to explain..." Taylor said as she went into Melina's room. She climbed into her friend's bed, and closed her eyes. She knew that she was not going to get to sleep easily, considering that she had just had sex with the woman of her dreams.

_Life's a real bitch, isn't it? _Taylor thought.

* * *

Taylor was sitting in her kitchen the next morning, just sipping her coffee, reading the newspaper. She listened, and heard the ruffling of sheets, and soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It soon dawned on her that Melina was up, and she was heading right for her. She didn't have much time to think about what she was going to tell her, because she was right there in the kitchen only a minute later, dressed in one of Taylor's oversized shirts.

"Morning." Taylor said in a loud voice which caused Melina to wince a little.

"What happened last night?" Melina asked in a strained voice, sitting across from her friend at their kitchen table. Taylor didn't even have to look at her to realize that Melina was still hung over from last night. Her obvious headache and sensitivity to the sunlight coming in from the window was proof of that.

"You got drunk, and I had to bring you home last night from the Halloween party." Taylor said.

"How come I was in your bed in only my underwear?" Melina also asked her.

"You staggered into my room and passed out, right after you took off your clothes." Taylor explained again.

"Anything else happened last night?" Melina asked her.

"No, not at all, why?" Taylor lied.

"It's just that my body feels like it did something last night, but I can't remember it." Melina said. "But my body ache for it again."

"Wow. That is something." Taylor said. She was lost for words at that moment. Either she was badly mistaken, or Melina had just told her that she wanted to have sex with her again. Of course, she didn't know that they had sex last night, so what and how to continue with this day as if nothing had happened was the million dollar question.

"I have to go brush my teeth and gargle. I have this really weird taste in my mouth and I found a hair in it." Melina moaned, getting up from her seat and heading towards her bathroom. Once she was out of sight, Taylor laughed softly.

Her mood soon changed, however, because Taylor knew right at that moment that she had a really big decision to make, and that decision was going to come sooner than later.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but it only makes sense to end the chapter right there. Well, in the final chapter, Melina finds out something about her friend that makes her question who she really belongs with. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! **


	5. A Very Surprising Ending

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter. Melina will find out something about her friend that she never knew about her before, and Melina will have something to really think about, and her decision will really shock Taylor. If this story and chapter is short, I apologize in advance. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: A Very Surprising Ending**

Taylor was looking through a photo album, and she remembered how her life was before she met Melina. She remembered her life in high school, and she kept to herself about her life about her sexuality, because she knew that if she would tell anyone about what her sexual preferences, she would be exiled from her group of friends at school, and it was hard enough just to keep her emotions under control during her gym classes, especially when all of her and Melina's other friends were getting dressed after class.

Taylor then felt a ping of guilt as she remembered that through all of her hard and emotional times, Melina was there for her. Whenever she had some trouble that she was going through, Melina was always there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to. She really didn't have to do that, but she did anyway, out of the goodness of her heart, and here she was, keeping this secret from her after all of the things that she did to help her.

This was going to change, soon enough. You can bank on that.

* * *

Now came the pacing. Taylor was really wondering if she should tell Melina about what her sexuality, and how she should tell her. Well, telling her was going to have to happen, it was how to break the fact that the friend that she knew since high school and the close friend that she was living with for the past few years was a lesbian. She needed to tell her, but of course she didn't have the nerve to tell her right now, but she was going to have to suck it up, and just tell her what she had on her mind.

Taylor took a deep breath, stood up, and opened the door. She walked outside, and right towards her living room where her best friend and secret crush and love awaits.

* * *

Taylor walked into her living room, and saw Melina sitting on the couch, watching tv. Taylor chickened out, and tried to leave, but Melina saw her before she got the chance to run away.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You have been quiet ever since this morning." Melina said.

"Well, there is something that I have to tell you." Taylor said, crossing the room and sitting across from her.

Melina sighed, and turned off the TV. She turned and looked at Taylor with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I am all ears, what's wrong?" Melina asked Taylor. Taylor sighed, fighting back some tears, she began to speak to her friend.

"Melina, we have been friends for a long time, and it hurts me that I have been keeping something like this from you. Listen, I have something to tell you." Taylor said. Melina's expression changed from a calm one to a very guarded one. She had no idea what was about to happen or what was going to come out of Taylor's mouth next.

"What are you going to tell me?" Melina asked softly, bracing herself for what was going to come next.

"I'm gay, Melina." Taylor said, closing her eyes, not wanting to see her friend's reaction.

Melina face went deadpan, but certain things began to dawn on her. She never had a boyfriend, and when she did have someone over, it was a woman, and they went into her room immediately upon arriving at the house.

Then Melina remembered the picture that she saw in Taylor's room. That woman and Taylor must have been lovers at one time. Melina thought about why Taylor might have kept something big like this from her, but she soon got her answer.

Taylor loved her, and not just as a friend either.

"Wow, that's...wow. Really? I mean, really, you aren't lying to me, are you?" Melina asked Taylor.

"No, I am dead serious." Taylor said. "If you don't want to be around me anymore, I can understand that."

"Taylor, come back here." Melina said, but before she knew it, Taylor was already in her room, and Melina could hear her crying...

* * *

Taylor found herself in the shower, still crying as the warm water washed over her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She actually told her roommate that she was gay, and now she was going to have to leave, because Melina wouldn't want to talk to her or have anything to do with her anymore.

Taylor just sat in the stream of water, and kept on crying. She was so upset, she didn't hear Melina come into the bathroom.

"Taylor? Are you alright?" Melina asked, gently knocking on the shower door. Taylor didn't answer, but Melina knew that she was in there.

"Taylor please, talk to me." Melina said in a gentle tone of voice. Taylor refused, and went on about her business as if there was no one there.

"Taylor, am I going to have to come in there?" Melina warned. Taylor shot up in surprise.

_She wouldn't. _Taylor thought. She was wrong, as the shower door open, and Melina entered, nude, and soon wet. Taylor refused to look at her, because her face was blushing like mad.

"Taylor? I feel the same way." Melina said, approaching her. Taylor stopped crying long enough to face her, smiling back.

Melina leaned in, and kissed her. Melina moaned loudly, and smiled. Then she stepped back, and looked at Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Well, not that I don't want to do this, but can you show me how you make love to a woman?" Melina said with a smile.

Taylor could only smile as Melina looked at her with a look of innocence, and as well as a seductive look on her face.

This was going to be really fun...

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That's it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
